Surat Terakhir
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Tiga tahun belakangan ini, setiap 8 November Sasori selalu menerima surat misterius yang pengirimnya entah siapa. Tapi pengirim surat itu menyampaikan bahwa surat yang ia kirim tahun ini akan menjadi surat terakhirnya. Siapakah dia? [For Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple. Happy birthday Sasori! :D]


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**_

_**For Event SasoDei: Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple**_

.

**~Last Letter~**

.

Surat lagi.

Lagi lagi surat.

Apa hari ulang tahunnya tidak boleh lepas dari surat? Bukannya Sasori tidak suka mendapat surat sebagai ucapan ulang tahun untuknya. Hanya saja ini kali ketiga ia mendapat surat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Surat pertama, ia dapatkan dua tahun yang lalu di atas meja kerjanya pada tanggal 8 November, tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini, yaitu hari ulang tahunnya.

Di surat yang pertama tertulis:

_**Kurasa hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kalau benar, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga saja semua keinginanmu tercapai. Kau mungkin bingung kenapa aku bisa mengetahui hari ulang tahunmu. Mungkin aku hanya menebaknya saja atau mungkin aku memang sudah mencari tahu semua hal tentangmu. Karena memang aku sangat menyayangimu. **_

Pengirim suratnya tidak diketahui hingga saat ini. Surat kedua pun isinya tak jauh berbeda, tanpa nama pengirim juga.

_**Otanjoubi omedetou! Sekarang berapa usiamu? 35 tahun ya? Hehe tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki berusia 35 tahun. Kau masih sangat muda, terlihat seumuran denganku. Mungkin senimu memang memberi keuntungan bagimu. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku karena kurasa kau akan langsung membenciku jika kau tahu. Lebih baik identitasku tetap menjadi rahasia. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa selain surat ini, jadi selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu. **_

Dan ulang tahun kali ini pun sama saja.

Tadi pagi saat Sasori masuk ke ruang kerjanya, ia menemukan sepucuk surat di atas meja kerjanya. Di Akatsuki, Sasori memang memiliki ruang khusus untuk mengerjakan kugutsu-kugutsu miliknya, yang bertempat tepat di sebelah kamar tidurnya dengan partnernya, Deidara.

Sasori bukan tipe individu yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya atau berharap orang lain akan mengingatnya. Tidak sama sekali. Di usianya yang sudah dewasa, ia tak memerlukan peringatan hari ulang tahun. Jika Sasori tidak menerima surat dari si pengirim misterius ini, mungkin saja Sasori tidak akan pernah ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasori masih duduk di sana, membaca surat ketiga yang ia dapatkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

_**Selamat ulang tahun, ini mungkin akan menjadi surat terakhirku karena kurasa secarik kertas ini tidak cukup untuk melukiskan perasaanku. Awalnya aku berpikir aku akan memberikanmu surat ini setiap kau berulang tahun, tapi hari ini aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan jadi pengecut lagi. **_

_**Ini akan menjadi surat terakhirku karena mulai tahun ini dan tahun selanjutnya aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun langsung padamu. Oleh karena itu, sekarang kau boleh berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang.**_

Sasori tersentak membaca kalimat terakhir dari surat tersebut. Dengan ragu ia menoleh ke belakang, matanya melebar saat melihat sang partner tengah beridiri dengan gugup.

"Deidara?" tanya Sasori seraya berdiri dan mendekati Deidara.

Deidara mengalihkan tatapannya sesaat karena gugup kemudian kembali menatap Sasori. "Selamat ulang tahun, danna," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Sasori masih menatap Deidara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jadi kau pengirim surat-surat itu?" tanya Sasori. Deidara mengangguk. "Dan kau mencintaiku?". Sekali lagi Deidara mengangguk.

Untuk sesaat Sasori tak mengucapkan apa-apa, namun tiba-tiba saja tawa pelan terdengar dari bibirnya. Melihat Sasori tertawa, jantung Deidara terasa berhenti berdetak.

Sasori tertawa? Apa sang danna menertawakannya? Apa Sasori menganggap Deidara konyol?

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Deidara merasa sakit ketika tahu sang danna yang sangat ia cintai itu menertawakannya, atau mungkin meledeknya?

Dengan perasaan sakit, Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat pergi dari ruang kerja tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang kokoh memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi?" bisik Sasori di telinga Deidara.

"Karena danna menertawakanku dan meledekku, un," sahut Deidara pelan.

"Aku tidak meledekmu. Aku tertawa karena senang, bodoh," ucap Sasori.

Mata Deidara melebar mendengar jawaban dari sang danna.

"Senang un?" tanya Deidara seraya membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian membalas pelukan Sasori.

"Tentu saja." Sasori tersenyum. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Deidara membalas senyuman Sasori kemudian menatap mata Sasori. "Apa danna juga mencintaiku un?"

Sasori memberi sebuah kecupan ringan dan penuh kasih sayang di kening Deidara. "Apa itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk kemudian memeluk sang danna dengan lebih erat.

"Aku mencintaimu danna un!"  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, Deidara."

"Otanjoubi omedetou, danna!"

_END_

Otanjoubi omedetou Akasuna no Sasori Kalajengking Pasir Merah yang sangat sangat saya cintai. Semoga langgeng sama Deidara, pelengkap hidupmu :3 Semoga setelah ini orang-orang sadar bahwa Sasori-sama itu milik Deidara seorang dan hanya mencintai Deidara /inimodus.

Okelah sekian, fic ultah lain untuk Sasori menyusul ;"


End file.
